Running Up That Hill
by Hikarai
Summary: AU, Songfic Not your usual kind...there aren't any thick chunks of lyrics! Sanzo is repeatedly haunted by this dream every night. Sorry for the lack of a summary, you'll just have to read! Shounen-ai.


A/N: Yes, yes yes...I know! I need to work on Torn! I ended up deleting this and the first chapter to Torn awhile back...on accident I'll have you know! But for now...read this and do try and enjoy!

Warning: Un-Beta/Edited..so please excuse spelling or grammatical errors..I will try my best to keep them to a minimum. Swears. Horrible sentence structure? Again point it out and maybe suggest a change? Just do not be rude about it please. A.U I guess shounen-ai border-lining yaoi?

DisFuckingClaimer: If I owned these boys...you'd think I be living in my own apartment and not couch surfing? Well sadly the reality is...I do not own them and I do not profit from them other than making some people happy...or angry. Just read!

"Talking...duh!"

'Thoughts or thinking'

_emphasis_

He kept having that same dream over and over and over again. Kept waking up, sweat beading on his forehead and weighing down his hair. The feeling of devastating guilt and the feeling of excruciating emptiness tearing him asunder every single damned night. He couldn't handle this anymore. He didn't understand why..but those frightful dreams of his Master..his father being killed seemed so much more preferable than this dream...And that scared him more than anything. What did this mean? What could be more horrifying than that?

Sanzo brought a pale, shaking hand to press it's heel to his right eye. Why did this dream have such an impact on him? He cursed under his breath and stood up. He desperately needed a smoke right now. He always did after that fucking... dream?...Nightmare? Giving it a title seemed difficult. He fucking hated this. He walked silently over to the table where his marlboros lie. Picking up the pack, he shook one of the slender tobacco filled sticks into the palm of his hand and brought it to his lips. He dug into his robe for his lighter and seconds later extracted it and brought it to the cigarette and lit it. He took a long, needed drag from it, letting the smoke fill and burn his lungs before he blew it out with a sigh. The smoke swirling out and up.

Closing his violet colored eyes, he took another drag, then another. With every drag his nerves seemed to calm. Like every night after waking up, he tried to recount it. To find out if he missed any details within it. But it's the fucking same every night!

He'd be walking on the streets of a city. Everything seemed dull...Dull. He couldn't understand why. The people had no faces..and everything seemed to have this monochromatic feel to it. It made him feel ill deep within his gut. He'd blink and see a silhouette of a person crumple in a heap of dark limbs and a pool of blood leaking from it's chest. From a bullet. Sanzo heard his own voice..it sounded so full of anguish and distant within his mind. Maybe...maybe...

He snapped his eyes open, a glossy sheen of tears glinted within their violet depths. He knew exactly what he had to do. He broke into a run, running up the cobbled stone street. His sandals scraping against it, kicking up dirt in his wake. As he continued, a hill came into view with a building..a tower of sorts that reached for the sky...it fell on his path. He needed to be at the top. He didn't know why...but he had to. So he continued, he ran up that hill, chest heaving. He slipped and stumbled a few times as he did so. Every hurried step he took, he felt the overwhelming sensation of hope wash over him.

He'd finally reached the building and it's heavy oaken doors. His heart thundering in his chest, he wasted no time in flinging the doors wide open and hurrying inside. Sanzo turned to the left and started running again, up the stairs...how many floors he'd run up..he couldn't tell you. His lungs burned and his legs ached but he kept pushing forward.

And every time he blinked he'd see the same scene play out before him. That fueled him even more to reach the top. He had to reach it. Sanzo didn't believe in the Gods...but he prayed that he wasn't too late.

He saw the door at the end of the hall, he only had a few of the steps to scale before then. He skipped a few and almost lost his footing. He ran down that hall and skidded to a halt. He was shaking violently and his whole being ached. Chest heaving rapidly, he raised his hand to the door. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open...

And...that is where he'd woken up.

Nothing devastated him like this...ever. It hurt...he wanted to know why! For fucks sake..he _needed_ to know why. Heh...it seemed like he wasn't going to get back to sleep at this rate. This would be the third night in a row that he hasn't gotten a full nights rest.

Morning came slowly, the sun's rays seeped in through parts in the blinds. Hakkai had already woken up and started packing and loading things into the jeep. Sanzo noted that the other two idiots weren't bickering yet...that meant they either killed each other off...or were still asleep. He wished for the former of the two to be true..but he knew it wasn't. So with that, the monk fixed his robes and placed the Maten Sutra delicately over his shoulders and walked out of the room.

Breakfast went on the way it normally did. The usual banter over food. Hakkai laughing softly as he tried to calm the two. Sanzo's mind however...was somewhere else. He continued to run through the remnants of his dream. None of it made sense...and every time he tried to make sense of it...he'd get stricken with a throbbing headache. It also didn't help that the two bickering fools grew louder.

"That was mine you fucking perverted cockroach!" Goku shouted as he raised himself out of his chair, hunching over fists clenched ready to bash the crimson haired kappa in.

Gojyo scoffed as he leaned back, the dumpling held high above him as he retorted. "Well I didn't see yer name on it, ya stupid monkey!"

"Stop calling me that, you sorry excuse for a water sprite!" Goku began to flail.

"Stop calling me that." The kappa mimicked Goku as he shoved his hand to Goku's face tangling in the boy's dark chestnut tresses, covering the golden limiter. "Really can ya be any more annoyin'?"

Unperturbed, Goku still thrashed about. "Give me that! That's mine!"

Sanzo was quickly losing his patience for this.

Hakkai..forever the peace maker held up his hands to the both of them from across the table. "Now now you two..please settle down."

The bickering went on. Hakkai's polite plea went unheard. Sanzo's temples started to throb, the vein protruding slightly.

"I said give it back!" the monkey whined.

"No! You stupid lil' chim-" Gojyo's and Goku's arguement was cut off when a shot was fired from a tell-tale Smith & Wesson.

"Would you both just shut the fuck up? Or do you want to die?" Sanzo growled out, the gun still smoking, still pointed up to the ceiling. He'd had enough of their bullshit for the morning. Bringing the gun back down, he tucked it into his sleeve and pushed his chair out roughly and got up. He scoffed seeing Hakkai doing his rounds to all of the stunned occupants of the inn's dining area, making sure everyone was alright. "We're leaving...Let's go!" he bit out.

A/N: Hmmm this -was- going to be a one shot but...I think I'll shoot for five small chapters. I sure hope you'll enjoy this...I thought I ended up deleting this but my BETA-Reader...the lovely Diemas, my DeeDee has saved the day by pressing a button! To think I would actually see the day where DeeDee presses a button and -good- things happen! Thank you hun!


End file.
